User talk:AdventureWriter28/Archive 1
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Inazuma Eleven Fanon Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hey I can create a page with a Fan Character? The Fan Fic will come after put the information. Garchopex 07:02, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Again... with the information of my character i will start the fan fic. Garchopex 08:06, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Is it ok can i help at this wikia Max Matsuno 11:57, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Is it ok can i help at this wikia Max Matsuno 11:57, December 21, 2010 (UTC) So... I'll just make a page for my own fan art, my own original characters, and my own fan fiction? I have a bunch of them. Just let me think of what to write in their pages. Killahsese 12:40, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi i love your wiki. I would like to help you in maintaining it but i haven't seen inumaza 11 until now :( Hi Okay thanks. I'll try to help. 06:40, December 23, 2010 (UTC) hi Hi to link a sign to your talk page use User talk:Username. Hi No problem and Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays and Happy New Year to you too. It's OK It's OK, you can join whenever you want :) My few friends from Glee wiki are there too. Hi there! Thanks for making this wiki. I have a loooooot of fan character and fanfic for IE! I hope all goes well ends well (I don't know what I'm saying). That is..if you won't mind. *Your background is really great!! I love it but I think it'll look better if you put you fan-made charas as the background (just my opinion) *Can you tell me how did you choose the name for your character? I am stucked at giving them names!! Your names are cool and since I'm bad at creating names, I just put on food name. There's also my future character, I named him Sumato, taken from the words 'smart' (su-ma-ru-to). Funny right?Sapphirez 05:37, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Adminship Well, I've got nothing to do anyway but I'm still a newbie. I accept the offer of becoming an admin but can you teach me how? And can you specify some rules you want and don't want at the wikia? Sapphirez 05:55, December 25, 2010 (UTC) *Sure, I won't mind. That is... if you won't mind. Sapphirez 06:33, December 25, 2010 (UTC) I agree I agree with your topic at the main page and thank you so much for adding the badge section! I will do my best to make this a better wiki and like you said, we WILL enter this wiki next year for spotlight! Just count on it. And though it's been 2 days, merry Christmas.Sapphirez 10:21, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Re; Badge I love it! The name for the badge is the hissatsu techniques and the hissatsu suits the meaning as well! You did a great job on making the name of the badge and the picture that suits it!!! I LOVE IT!!!! P/S: Can I customize only 5 of the badges too? I promise I won't disturb the badges you have changed. Sapphirez 05:50, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Hi there!! Remember me? Happy new year!! I was to leave a message to you yesterday, but the Internet slow down, so I couldn't get a chance to greet you... avatar... Isn't your avatar is Yu Tendo from Metal Fight Beyblade? Hey Thanks for letting me post here. I still have more fan fiction coming up and I'm gonna post them when I can. Killahsese 11:52, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Try this email, that was actually my sisters email, nimsyr@yahoo.com \, thanks again !!! Inazuma Eleven Hi!! Inazuma Eleven is now at ep 114 and they are fighting Brazil. If it does followed the game, it means IJ will win against Brazil and will meet Rococo. After that, do you think that they'll open season 4? or will they stop there after winning the FFI???!! If it really is there, I can't wait for season 4!Sapphirez 04:30, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Episode 116. Have you watched ep 116? It's like> OMEGA awesome!! Many suspenses and believe me, you'll like the shocking news and Natsumi's flashback of the past. Can't wait 4 de next episode!!!! (I want to tell you the further detail but if you haven't watched it, I'm scared if you get a spoiler and some people don't like spoiler. So, if you've watched it, tell me what u think bout it kay?!) Sapphirez 13:03, January 27, 2011 (UTC) *I am shivering too when I found out that Orpheus lost 8-0!!! Then, Natsumi enters team Little Giggant (I was like: What?! You traitor!) Then I found out that this is for her own good. My fave is Rococo. I can't wait 4 next week!!!Sapphirez 05:22, January 28, 2011 (UTC) About Emperors of Light Hey, can I hand over the fanfiction Emperors of Light to you? I can no longer finish it, so I hope you can. I also hope you can make good use of Tenshi the hand and Sakura shoot in this fanfict. InazumaFan 05:52, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi do u know how to make a fanmade character? I,m new and i dont noe~!!! Re:Fanfic It's okay... Maybe I'll just do my best in finishing it... InazumaFan 07:54, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Query Heya! I'm a still-kinda-an-amateur writing in the making -- at least.. here '-- so I was wondering... is there a maximum word count for every story/fanfiction that would be posted here? Ai no Chikara + Hiro-tan LOVE So you're saying... ..that it can reach more than 100,000 words and no one would complain? If that's the case, do I have to separate each chapter (which is on average around 3000 words right now)? As in one page-one chappie? Ai no Chikara + Hiro-tan LOVE Celebration Yes! Time to publishAi no Chikara + Hiro-tan LOVE Thank you very muchly, admin-sama!!! Ai no Chikara + Hiro-tan LOVE Gomen! Gomen, Ciara-san~ Anyways, in relation to this, I think you're older than me??? So Rai-chan, senpai!! ^^ Ai no Chikara + Hiro-tan LOVE "Chatting" xD Me? I'm just about to turn 14 this August... 14. xD (Kidouuu!!) Anyways, yeah, I'm Filipino, but I literally STINK at speaking it, so oh well. xDD Also, I'm a stressing 3rd year student right now, in Las Pinas City, NCR. ^^ Onegai shimasu!! Ai no Chikara + Hiro-tan LOVE I know right! Ugh, and my Fridays are the WORST in human history. And I only have ''skilled subjects then. I know, it should be fun, but the classes are horrible! Ai no Chikara + Hiro-tan LOVE I like it. It's a lot niftier than the old one once you get used to the new tweaks and the "not having to scroll down to update" thing. ^^ Overall, I'd give it an 8 out of ten? xD Ai no Chikara + Hiro-tan LOVE Huh. Well, that's probably because it's still underused compared to the previous version, so it's still not up to the amount of traffic and loading. Give it some time, I suppose. (I'm talking about an editing software this way... xDD) Ai no Chikara + Hiro-tan LOVE '''Me too. I'm not much of a talker. xD Anyways, gonna head to bed, so... meh, I'm going to have to cancel making the Rekindled Memories Home Page for now. Ugh. Ai no Chikara + Hiro-tan LOVE Ok... If that is what you want. I just get pretty bored sometimes, so I check out here. By the way, how's school work? InazumaFan here!! (Know me) (Talk to me) ( ) 08:56, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Page Alert Uh... is it alright for other users to edit another user's page? I know that if something as minor as adding categories ''are fine, but let's say they added their original character to your team or school. Is that okay? Because... your 'Dark Cycle page was edited by '''User:Sagnik Ghosh '''and stuff... Uh... I feel like a nosy tattle-tail. '''RaiShuuya10 User: アーユーレディー? ☆ Talk: チェックイットハート! ☆ Blog: さあ、レッツダンス